FTW: Full Throttle Wrestling
by ChaosMarauder
Summary: A new wrestling company is here! Full Throttle Wrestling! Starts after last ppv of the year: Last Resort. Guys vs girls. RR Faces!
1. Chapter 1

FTW: Full Throttle Wrestling Roster

AN: Updated my roster. Will do this every once in a while, so take a look! Also, if you submitted an oc and notice changes, pm me if you have any questions as to why. I have my reasons, but I'll gladly explain.

1. Naruto Uzumaki - Face

Signatures: Uzumaki Barrage (top rope leg drop)

Finisher: Will of Fire (fireman's carry into a brain buster)

Theme: re-education through labor by rise against

Status: active, current hardcore champion.

2. Sakura Haruno - face

Signatures: half boston crab, blossom drop, (samoan drop)

Finisher: lotus clash (pedigree)

Theme: indestructible by disturbed

Status: injured with torn left labrum.

3. Sasuke Uchiha - heel

Signatures:

Finisher: lions barrage (lionsault)

Theme: special ops

Status: active, member of taka

4. Suigetsu - heel

Signatures:

Finisher: hammerhead (skywalker)

Theme: special ops

Status: active

5. Jugo - heel

Signature: spinebuster

Finishers: chokeslam, triple powerbomb

Status: active

6. Karin - heel

Signatures: superkick, ddt

Finisher: moonsault

Theme: special ops

Status: active

7. Ino yamanaka - face

Signatures: rolling senton top rope hurricanrana

Finisher: Shining wizard

Theme: insatiable

Status: active

8. Squall leonhart - heel l

Signatures:

Finisher: rough divide (crossroads)

Theme: holy diver by killswitch engage

Status: active, current world heavyweight champion

9. Rinoa - heel

Finisher: angel wings

Signature: facebuster

Theme: innocence by halestorm

Status: active, current women's champion

10. Zell Dincht - heel

Signatures: running bulldog, full nelson slam

Finisher: brawler bomb (jacknife powerbomb)

Theme: end pf days by emphatic

Status: active

11. Irvine - heel

Signature: double knee back stabber

Finisher: sharpshooter

Theme: Danny California by Red hot chili peppers

Status: active current IC champion

12. Quistis Trepe - heel

Signature: bulldog

Finisher: Whiplash (slingshot ddt)

Theme: Bad Influence Theme

Status: active

13. Selphie Tilmitt - heel

Signature: top rope hurricanrana

Finisher: nunchuka ddt (reverse ddt)

Theme: bad influence theme

Status: active

14. Lightning Farron (RR) - neutral

Signatures: spear (rarely), superkick,

Orton style backbreaker

Finishers: Thunderfall (double arm hook jumping ddt) valkyrie wings (corkscrew shooting star press; rarely)

Theme: Smoke and Mirrors by Black Veil Brides

Status: active

15. Snow Villiers - face

Signature: clothesline, corner splash

Finisher: Avalanche (AA) Frost Bite (Anaconda Vice)

Theme: ingame theme

Status: active

16. Serah Farron - face

Signatures: spinning neck breaker, bridge supplex

Finishers: GTS, 450 splash

Theme: hero by skillet

Status: active

17. Oerba Yun Fang (RR) - face

Signatures: spine buster, samoa drop

Finishers: Spear, Highwind Powerbomb

Theme: Daughters of Darkness by Halestorm

Status: active, current tag team champion (alongside Oerba Dia Vanille)

18. Oerba Dia Vanille (RR) -face

Signatures: tornado ddt, flying crossbody

Finisher: Killswitch

Theme: Daughters of Darkness by Halestorm

Status: active, current tagteam champion (alongside Oerba Yun Fang)

19. Hope Estheim - face

Signatures: corner high knee, pelé

Finisher: judgement slam

Theme: my town by hollywod undead

Status: active, current television champion

20. Lumina - heel

Signature: rolling senton

Finisher: chaos breaker (death valley driver)

Theme: Eon by Celldweller

21. Yuna - face

Signatures: gutbuster, wheel barrow bulldog

Finisher: trigger happy piledriver

Theme: higher (kaitlyn's theme)

Status: active

22. Paine - heel

Signatures: snap powerslam, spike ddt

Finisher: PKO (RKO)

Theme: voices by rev theory

Status: active

23. Rikku - face

Signature: back breaker

Finisher: shooting star press, conchairto (hardcore match)

Theme: brick by boring brick by paramore

Status: active, current women's hardcore champion

24. Jake "The Enigmatic Nightmare" Jackson - face

Signatures: standing ezuigiri, muscle buster

Finisher: Chaos Theory (double underhook flipped to backbreaker)

Theme: Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold

Status: active

25. Ryan "the Rocker" jameson (RR) - heel

Signatures: tilt-a-whirl neckbreaker, cruxifix slam (white noise)

Finisher: pilerocker (revverse headlock into a piledriver)

Theme: To Be Loved by Papa Roach

Status: active

26. Alana (RR) - heel

Signature: missle dropkick

Finisher: divine intervention ( styles clash)

Theme: evil ways

Status: active

27. Holly storm - face

Signatures: overcast (wade barret's winds of change) figure four

Finisher: storm Crusher (double arm hook powerbomb)

Theme: My Curse by Killswitch Engage

Status: injured, torn ACL

28. Byron Masters (RR) - heel

Signatures: running powerslam, big boot

Finisher: master slam (F5)

Theme: 10,000 Fists by Disturbed

Status: active.

29. Brian Van Vorst - face

Signatures: Superkick, jumping ddt, superman punch

Finishers: Sweet Vacation (Trouble in Paradise), Almost Easy (Blackout), V-Splash (Five-Star Frog Splash)

Theme: Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold

30. Cloud Strife - face

Signatures: Rolling Senton

Finisher: Climhazzard (Reverse ddt)

Theme: Cloud Connected by In Flames

Status: active

31. Tifa Lockhart - face

Signature: Discus Clothesline, Lou Thesz Press

Finisher: Pureheart (Superman Punch)

Theme: The Other Side by Evanescense

Status: Active

32. Barret Wallace - heel

Signature: Big boot

Finisher: Steel Chokeslam

Theme: Somebody's Gonna Get It by 3-6-Mafia

Status: active

33. Vincent Valentine - Face

Signatures: Sharpshooter, DDT

Finisher: Last Ride, Cerberus Piledriver (Tombstone Piledriver)

Status: active

34. Yuffie Kisaragi - face

Signatures: Ninja Knuckle (Five Knuckle Shuffle)

Finisher: Shuriken Stunner ( Twist of Fate)

Status: active

35. Trevor Thompson (The Thompson Family) - Face

Age: 24

Height: 6'5

Gender: Male

From: Birmingham, Alabama

Theme Song: I Am the Real Slim Shady By Eminem

Signature Move: Clothesline From tge South (Closeline From Hell)

Finshing Move: Twister Splash (450)

Status: Active

36. Lance Thompson (The Thompson Family) - Face

Age: 23

Height: 7'2

Gender: Male

From: Mobile, Alabama

Theme Song: Mexican Rap By Cypers Hill

Signature Moves: Big Boot and Chokeslam

Finishing Moves: Power Bomb and WMD

Status: Active

Tag Team Finisher (Trevor and Lance): Alabama Criss Cross (Power Bomb and 450 Splash)

37. Sophia Thompson (The Thompson Family) - Face

Age: 22

Hight: 5'9

Gender: Female

From: Florence, Alabama

Theme Song: Jazz Stinger

Face/Heel/Tweener: Face

Signature Moves: STO and Dropkick to the Knee

Finishing Moves: Florence Driver (Pyscho Driver) and. Alabama Lock (Figure Four Leg Lock)

38. Sasha (Slasher Sisters) -Heel

Signatures: Running Swinging Neckbreaker, Tornado DDT

Finisher: Piledriver

Theme: Psychosocial

Status: Soon To Debut

39. Alexa (Slasher Sisters) Heel

Signatures: Fall-away slam, Discus clothesline

Finisher: Gutwrench Powerbomb

Status: Soon To Debut

40. Jessica (Slasher Sisters) - Heel

Signatures: Sitout Spinebuster, split leg moonsault

Finishers: Death From Above (Superfly Splash), X-cuction (Abyss's Shock Treatment)

Status: Soon To Debut

Commentators: Kakashi Hatake (face) and Noel Kreiss (heel)

GM/CEO: Chaos Marauder - neutral

Theme: Cult of Personality by Living Color


	2. Exhibition Match

Exhibition Match

AN: Thought I would open this one up with an exhibition match, just to get my feet wet so to speak. There is no commentary, mostly because I still don't know how to write it, so if anyone can give me some tips ot would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

(Bell rings)

RA: The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is your main event of the evening!

"Hero" by Skillet plays over the speakers and the crowd begins cheering as Serah Farron walks out omto the stage.

RA: Introducing first from Bodhum, Cocoon, Serah Farron!

Serah walks down the ramp, high fiving fans before sliding into the ring. She jumps on the turnbuckle making the crowd cheer louder before jumping down and waiting for her opponent.

"Innocence" by Halestorm plays to loud boos as Rinoa walks out on stage, Women's Title belt on one shoulder.

RA: And her opponent, from Balamb Garden, she is the FTW Women's Champion, Rinoa!

Rinoa walks right down the ramp, not even reacting to the crowd, before jumping up on the apron looking straight at Serah, and raising her title belt. She then got in the ring, handing the belt to the ref, it to the ring techs before calling for the bell.

(bell rings)

The two women locked up, with Rinoa pushing Serah back into a corner. She brought a knee to her gut, before bending down and ramming her shoulder into Serah's gut. The ref told her to get her out of the corner, but she just rammed her again. Serah started fighting back, raining forearm shots on Rinoa's back, then bringing up her knee, catching Rinoa on the chin. Rinoa backed up, holding her chin in pain, and Serah nailed her with a clothesline! Serah went for the cover...

1!

2!

Kick out!

Serah went on offense, wrapping Rinoa in a headlock. Rinoa got back on her feet, Irish Whipping Serah off the ropes, but Serah countered by bouncing back off the ropes into a dropkick! Rinoa rolled out of the ring before Serah could cover, walking around ringside to regroup. She yelled at a random fan, telling them to shut up. She turned around to get back in the ring...

And got nailed by a Suicide Dive by Serah!

Serah rolled her back into the ring, quickly going for a cover.

1!

Kickout!

Serah went back for the headlock, trying to keep Rinoa grounded. Eventually, though, Rinoa got back up ramming elbows into Serah's midsection. Serah let go and Rinoa nailed her with a clothesline of her own! Cover.

1!

Kickout!

Rinoa got up and stomped her in the gut. She started stomping on Serah's hands and knees, then dropped her knee across her face! Cover again.

1!

2!

Kickout!

Rinoa gets up and argues with the ref a little. Then she picks up Serah and goes for a forearm shot. Serah ducks and runs to the ropes, bouncing off and hitting a shoulder tackle! She does it again as Rinoa gets back up and hits another one! She goes for three and Rinoa tries to clothesline her, but she counters into a spinning neckbreaker! Cover on the champ!

1!

2!

Kickout!

Serah slaps the mat in frustration before picking Rinoa up and Irish Whipping her to the corner. She runs at her...High Running Knee! She grabs her and puts her on one shoulder, before hitting a running powerslam! Cover!

1!

2!

Kickout at 2.5!

Serah grits her teeth in frustration, wondering what she has to do, up and going to the corner, jumping on the top rope and turning around. She stands on the top rope...

...and goes for the 450 splash!

...but Rinoa rolls out of the way! Serah hits the mat hard. Rinoa, seeing her chance, grabs Serah and picks her up, before kicking her in the gut...

...and hitting Angel Wings! (Basically a pedigree, but I'm modeling it after Velvet Sky in TNA.) Goes for the cover.

1!

2!

3!

(bell rings)

RA: Here is your winner, the FTW Women's Champion, Rinoa!

AN: So I know it's kinda short, but this is my first time writing something like this. Any tips would be appreciated. Next time the story will DEFINITELY get started.

Read and Review!


	3. FTW OC Suggestions

FTW Helpful Suggestions

Hey everyone. To those who are expecting a chapter update, sorry but you'll have to wait a bit longer because I'm still working out what to do next. Truthfully, I have many plans for up to my big "Wrestlemania type" ppv, which is called Glory Road, but I need some help. As you can see, my roster is a bit on the small side. So I was hoping you guys could help me out.

I recently got a review, that gave me an idea for an OC, and so I decided that I would ask you guys, if you want, to submit either an OC of your own, or maybe a different character as a wrestler. It doesn't matter if your a guest, have a profile, or whatever the case may be. If you want a character, simple leave a review/pm with a description of the character. Here's the example that was given to me. (BTW if that reviewer is reading this, thanks man. Your guy is definitely in!)

Name: Brian Van Vorst

Age: 16

Gender: Male.

Wrestling attire: Aqua-blue tights (like Kofi Kingston's)

Body type (so everyone knows what they look like): Like Kofi Kingston but white.

Face/Heel/Tweener: Face

Theme: Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold

Signature: Superkick, Jumping DDT,Superman punch

Finisher: Sweet Vacation (Trouble In Paradise), Almost Easy (Blackout), V-Splash (Five-Star Frog Splash)

I will give everyone about a week to submit their OC/character suggestions, so don't forget if you want your own! Remember, every one submitted will be accepted, however I must limit the number of OCs to one. Non-OCs have no limit.

Look out for the next chapter of any of my stories! L8R!


	4. Chapter 4

Full Throttle Wrestling Week 1 (pt 1)

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and nothing else.

AN: So I decided to make some changes, like combining the chapters and editing the format. Let me know how it is.

FTW Week 1

("Burn It to the Ground" by Nickelback plays over the speakers as pyros go off on stage. The crowd cheers as the cameras sweep the crowd, before coming to rest on the announcer's table.)

"Good evening everyone and welcome to FTW!" One of the men said. "We are live in Denver, Colorado! I'm Kakashi Hatake, alongside-"

"Shut it, Scarecrow! I can introduce myself!" His companion said at the camera. "What's up everybody?! It's the FTW's most badass commentator, Noel Kreiss! We've got one heck of for you tonight."

"That we do, Noel," he turns to him. "But seriously? 'Scarecrow'?"

"What, it's your name!"

"...Anyway, tonight we expect to hear from the FTW World Heavyweight Champion, Squall Leonhart, as he addresses his match eight nights ago, when he defended his title against Cloud Strife at Last Resort."

"What is there to address anyway? He beat Cloud! Pinned him in the middle of the ring, 1-2-3!"

"Only because his lackey Zell hit a low blow while the ref was distracted! BY Rinoa!"

"Hey, ref doesn't see it, it's legal!"

("Cult of Personality" by Living Color plays to loud cheers)

RA: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the General Manager of FTW, Chaos Marauder!

"Hold that thought," Kakashi said, "because the GM of FTW is here!"

Chaos walked onto the stage, mic in hand as the crowd continued to cheer. After a few moments, the music stopped and he began to speak.

"Welcome everyone to FTW! he said as the crowd cheered. "Now I'm sure everyone is wondering why I'm starting the show tonight, so I will get right to it! You see, we are three weeks away from the first pay per view of the year, Genesis. And, like TNA's version, I'm looking for it to be a new beginning, not just for this company, but maybe even fiction wrestling everywhere! And so at FTW Genesis, we will, of course, be having our own Royal Rumble Match! However, I'm adding another match that will surely be a crowd pleaser. We will be having the first annual Hardcore Rumble Match!"

The crowd cheers at this announcement, while still wondering what exactly it was.

"The rules are similar to the Rumble, except it will be pinfall elimination style. And there will be one for BOTH hardcore titles respectively. It will also be cut down to only fifteen entrants, to save time. Now enjoy the show everyone!"

The crowd cheers as Chaos walks off the stage, his music playing. Everyone seemed excited about the matches made for Genesis.

"Wow! A major announcement from the GM!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"What a way to kick off the show." Noel agreed. "Now lets keep it going with our first match of the night!"

("Snow's Theme" plays as the crowd cheers)

RA: The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from Bodhum, Cocoon, Snow Villiers!

"Unfortunately, we have to start with THIS guy...ugh..."

"Oh come on, Noel, grow up. Just cause this guy's more popular and had a bigger role than you, not to mention his fiance Serah..."

"That has NOTHING to do with it!"

"Right..."

Snow jumped into the ring and raised his fist, getting more cheers from the crowd, as he awaited his opponent.

("To Be Loved" by Papa Roach plays as the crowd boos.)

RA: And his opponent, representing the Rookie Revolution, from Miami, Florida, Ryan "The Rocker" Jameson!

"Now this guy is the real deal!" Noel said smiling. "A former television champion! If only he'd won the hardcore title last night.." He starts muttering under his breath. "Stupid ninja..."

"What Noel is refering to is last night at Last Resort where Hardcore Champ Naruto Uzumaki retained his title in a brutal TLC match against Jameson."

Ryan throws up the devil horns as his music plays, showing his RR armband to boos from the crowd, before getting ready for his match.

*bell rings*

The two men lock up with Ryan trying to overpower Snow, but having no luck at it. Finally Snow pushes Ryan into the corner and chops him hard across the chest!

"And Snow shows his strength and power early on in this match," Kakashi said. "Ryan's gonna need a different strategy."

"I would hate to be on the recieving end of one of those chops!" Noel said."Cmon Ryan!"

Snow goes for another, but Ryan ducks underneath and nails a punch across the face. He lands a few more before ramming his shoulder into Snow's gut a few times. The ref starts to count for him to get out of the corner. 1! 2! 3! He does and backs for a corner splash...big boot from Snow!

"Ouch!" Kakashi winced. "Great counter by Snow!"

Cover by Snow!

1!

2!

Kickout!

"It's gonna take more than that to keep him down!" Noel said, smirking.

Snow goes on offense, wrapping Ryan up in a headlock. Ryan gets up and tries whipping Snow into the ropes...but Snow holds tight! He tries again...but same thing happens!

"Snow has him locked in tight!" Kakashi said.

Ryan gets back up and rams his elbow into Snow's gut. He finally gets free, bounces off the ropes...

And Snow nails a clothesline!

...No! Ryan dodges and swings around to behind Snow to hit a tilt-a-whirl neckbreaker!

"Tilt-a-whirl neckbreaker!" Noel exclaimed. "What a counter by The Rocker!"

"Cover!"

1!

2!

Kickout at 2.5!

"Oh come on! Stay down!" Noel shouted at Snow.

Ryan begins to argue with the ref a bit before kicking Snow in the side. He then goes to the corner, intending to go high risk.

"Uh oh," Kakashi said, "Snow better look out..."

"He hit this last night," Noel replied, "and it nearly won him the title..."

Ryan stands up on the top facing ...

And went for Platinum (Five Star) Frog Splash!

But Snow moved out of the way!

"Nobody home!" Kakashi said." That may cost him!"

Ryan stood up, holding his ribs...Snow picks him up on his shoulders...and hits the Avalanche (AA)!

"Avalanche connecting!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Dammit! Not again!"

Snow covers!

1!

2!

3!

*bell rings and crowd cheers*

RA: Here is your winner, Snow Villiers!

"An impressive win by Snow tonight!

"He got lucky alright?!" Noel shouted. "LUCKY!"

"If you say so..." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

Snow celebrates with the fans before commercials.

The titanton shows a redheaded woman with her hair in a ponytail and a mic in her hand.

"Hello everyone!" she said. "I'm Rebekka Simms, but just call me Bekka. Please welcome my guest at this time, the Women's Hardcore Champion, Rikku!"

Rikku comes on screen to cheers, her hardcore title over her shoulder.

"Hey everyone!"

"Rikku, we heard tonight from Chaos Marauder that at FTW Genesis, you will have to defend your title in a Hardcore Rumble against fourteen other women. Your thoughts?"

"Listen Becky-"

"It's Bekka."

"Right, sorry. Anyway, I've been the hardcore champion since last October, and while I have had some brutal matches, I've come out on top every time. And Genesis will be no different."

"Wanna bet?"

Paine walks into view to boos from everyone. Bekka quickly makes a hastey retreat.

"Paine..."

"If you think I'm gonna let you walk out of Genesis the champ," Paine narrowed her eyes, "you've got another thing coming."

Rikku scoffed. "Oh don't tell me, YOU'RE gonna be in the match? Please, haven't I beaten you enough already? In fact, didn't I beat you last night?"

"That was a fluke and you know it!" Paine growled

Rikku sighed ,exasperated. "Paine, just save it. You think that ever since you injured Sakura a couple months back that you can do wahtever you want. But I've beaten you time and time again. Genesis wiil be no different."

Rikku walks away, leaving a fuming Paine behind, as we go back to ringside.

"Wow, even after last night, those two are still at it," Kakashi said.

"And I have a feeling it'll all come to a head at Genesis," Noel replied

(10000 Fists by Disturbed plays to a mixed reaction, mostly boos)

RA: This next match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first Representing the Rookie Revolution, Byron Masters!

Byron walks out on the stage looking around at the crowd with a stoic look on his face, before walking down the ramp and sliding into the ring.

"Now you can't tell me this guy isn't legit!" Noel said.

"Byron recently made an appearance at the WWT Rumble," Kakashi said, "and did a pretty decent job. Tonight, though, he goes one on one..."

(Gravity by Emphatic plays to cheers)

"...with this guy."

RA: And his opponent, from Midgar, Vincent Valentine!

Vincent walks out on stage with a fierce look in his eyes. He walks down the ramp and into the ring.

"I don't know about you, but this guy gives me the creeps..." Noel said, shivering.

"Well he is a loner, what else would you expe-HEY!"

Suddenly, Byron attacks Vincent before he can get ready! He starts raining fists upon Vincent's back as the ref tries to break them up. Vincent tries fighting back, but gets taken out by a massive clothesline! Finally Byron picks him up onto his shoulders...and hits the Master Slam (F-5)!

"Master Slam! I have a feeling he was just out here to beat on someone, and Vincent was unlucky enough to be his opponent."

"Well what did you expect? He wanted to win the WWT Rumble, and a sponge ends up winning!"

"Hey! I like Spongebob thank you...Nonetheless a major statement from Byron Masters tonight...

The crowd boos as Byron walks backstage and the ref checks on Vincent.

After the commercials, we come back to the ring where the ring is empty after the beatdown by Byron Masters to Vincent Valentine. The crowd is getting antsy, as it has been quiet for a while.

RA: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, the Full Throttle Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion...Squall Leaonhart!

"Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage plays to massive boos as Squall steps out onto the stage, his world title belt around one shoulder, a scowl on his face as he looked to the crowd. He raised his title, before walking down the ramp to the ring.

"And here he is ladies and gents!" Noel said excitedly. "Your FTW World Champion, Squall Leonhart, is here in Denver! Eight nights after successfully beating Cloud Strife at Last Resort!"

"Thanks to his lackey Zell and his girlfriend Rinoa..." Kakashi grumbled. "If they hadn't interfered in the match, Cloud would-"

"Hush Kakashi! The champ is about to speak!"

Indeed Squall now had a mic in his hand and was about to speak, but looked at the crowd like he wanted them to be quiet, which only got them louder. After a few moments he finally spoke.

"Well, I can certainly see that they don't teach people any manners here in 'Dumb-ver' Colorado. "

The crowd boos louder at this.

"Heheh," Noel chortled, "'Dumb-ver'...HA!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes." It's not that funny..."

Squall looked around at the booing fans, a scowl on his face, before he spoke again.

"Eight nights ago at Last Resort, I proved, once again, just why I am the World Heavyweight Champion - YOUR World Heavyweight Champion - when I pinned Cloud in the middle of this ring." The crowd just booed. "Boo all you want but I did! I pinned him! 1-2-3! And if you don't like it, tough! Because I don't intend to lose this title to ANYONE! Not Cloud Strife, not the winner of the Rumble - whoever the man unlucky to face me is - not anyone! So you can all just get used to it, because I'm gonna be the champ until-"

("Cloud Connected" by In Flames plays to a big pop)

"Finally!" Kakashi said in relief. "Speak of the devil!"

"What does HE want?!"

Cloud Strife walks out onto the stage, mic in his hand, glaring at Squall. He looked around at the crowd a while before speaking.

"I'm sorry, Squall," he said before pausing. "Actually...no I'm not...but I was in the back listening to you run your mouth to the people of DENver *crowd cheers* when I thought to myself 'How many times has he spouted off this crap again?' Seriously, I mean, you said this after your last pay per view match, and the one before that, and the one before that! Just shut up already!"

"What's wrong, Cloud? Still sore that I beat you? AGAIN? Why don't you just grow a pair and move on?" He grinned. "Or did Zell hit you there harder than I thought?" The crowd booed at this. "Listen, Cloud, you lost! It's over! Just let it go and let some other idiot step up!"

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "That's just it, Squall. It's not over. I've talked to Chaos, and after thay little stunt by Zell at Last Resort, he's granted me a match, with you, at Genesis!" The crowd cheers at this

"Whoa!"

"NO!" Noel shouted in anger. "He had his chance and lost! He can't do that!"

Squall was thinking the same thing, as he was yelling at Cloud from the ring. But Cloud wasn't done.

"Oh it gets worse," he said. "You see, I also had a match be scheduled for tonight's main event. A tag team match, against you and Zell where, if my partner and I win, then during our match at Genesis, if you're disqualified or counted out, then the titile changes hands!" The crowd exploded into cheers at this.

Squall was livid. "You know what? FINE! Fine, me and Zell will crush both of you! Name your partner, anyone! I don't care! We'll still-"

Cloud interupted him. "But that's just it Squall, I'm not gonna tell you who it is! You'll just have to wait like everyone else and find out."

Cloud drops the mic as his music plays and the crowd cheers.

"What a main event tonight!" Kakashi exclaimed."The World Heavyweight Champion Squall and Zell take on Cloud Stife... and a mystery partner!"

"I don't believe this!" Noel shouted. "Cloud lost and yet he still gets a rematch! This is outrageous!

We go to commercials as Cloud just glares at Squall as he yells at him from the ring.

We come back to ringside after the commercials.

*bell rings*

RA: The following is a tag team match, set for one-fall!

"Daughters of Darkness" by Halestorm plays to a mixed reaction, almost split down the middle, as Fang and Vanille come out on stage, tag team titles around their waists.

RA: Introducing first, the FTW Tag Team Champions, Oerba Yun Fang and Dia Vanille!

"Looks like its time for some tag team action!" Kakashi said.

"A mixed reaction for these two, as usual," Noel said. "Though I don't exactly blame the crowd for this one, what with these two being members of the RR."

Just as Noel said, a red armband could be seen on each girl's arm, the RR logo emblazoned on it. Fang and Vanille raised their titles to the crowd before handing them to the ringside crew, awaiting their opponents.

("Supermassive Black Hole" by to massive boos)

RA: And their opponents, the team of Selphie Tilmitt and Quistis Trepe!

Quistis and Selphie walk on stage completely ignoring the crowd, glaring at the Tag Champs, before bumping fists and walking down to the ring.

"Important match-up for these two," Kakashi explained, "as they have been informed that a win tonight will get them a Tag Team title match at Genesis!"

Quistis and Selphie slide into the ring as their music stops and Selphie starts the match with Vanille.

*bell rings*

The two women lock up, and Vanille switched to a headlock on Selphie. Selphie whips her off the ropes, buy Vanille comes back with a shoulder block. Vanille bounces off the ropes, and Selphie shoots up, going for a hip-toss, but Vanille counters with one of her own, sending Selphie to her corner

"Nice counter by Vanille!" Kakashi said.

"Selphie doesn't want to be there!" Noel replied.

Vanille tags Fang in, whipping Selphie towards the opposite corner, before bringing her back...and into a high knee from Fang!

"Ouch!" Noel said, wincing. "She's gonna feel that later!"

Cover by Fang!

1!

2!

Kickout!

Fang tries to grab a leg, but Selphie kicks her away, crawling to Quistis for the tag. Quistis climbs through the ropes, and clotheslines Fang! She picks her up and whips her to the corner, grabs her in a headlock...hits the bulldog!

"Bulldog connects!" Kakashi said. "This could be it!"

Quistis covers.

1!

2!

Kickout at 2.5!

"Wow that was close!"

Quistis tags in Selphie as Fang is reaching for Vanille. Selphie gets between them and starts dropping knees on Fang's midsection. She drags her to the corner, tagging Quistis back in while her foot is against Fang's face. She lets go as Quistis picks her up...Fisherman's Suplex!

"These two are really impressive tonight!" Noel said. "They're keeping Fang isolated from her partner!"

"They really want that title match!" Kakashi replied.

Cover again!

1!

2!

Kickout!

"But Fang refuses to stay down!"

Quistis slaps the mat in frustration, before picking Fang up and going for another irish whip...Fang counters and whips her to the ropes!

...Samoan Drop by Fang!

"Samoan Drop by Fang!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Can she reach her partner?!"

Fang crawls towards her corner as Vanille has her hand stretched out to her. Meanwhile Quistis is going ti her corner trying to tag Selphie...

"Who's gonna get the tag first?!"

...Fang tags Vanille! Selphie is in too as the crowd cheers! Selphie climbs into the ring...and runs right into a flying crossbody by Vanille! Cover!

1!

2!

Quistis breaks it up! She starts kicking and punching Vanille!

"She was so close," Kakashi said. "But now Quistis on the assault!"

Quistis picks her up and goes for another bulldog...Vanille pushes her away...

...AND RIGHT INTO A SPEAR BY FANG!

"Fang with a spear!" Kakashi yelled in surprise. "From out of nowhere!"

"She nearly broke her in half with-whoa wait a minute!"

While Vanille had her back turned, Selphie took advantage with a roll up!

1!

2!

Grabs the tights! 3!

*bell rings to boos*

RA: Here are your winners, Quistis Trepe and Selphie Tilmitt!

"Did you see that?!" Kakashi shouted. "Selphie just stole the win with a handful of tights!"

"I told you earlier, ref doesn't see it, it's all legal!" Noel replied. "But the important thing is that Quistis and Selphie are getting they're title match at Genesis!"

Quistis and Selphie celebrate their win while Fang and Vanille argue with the ref as we go to commercials.

We come back from commercials as Bekka stands by with a smile on her face.

"Please welcome my guest at this time, Tifa Lockhart."

The crowd cheers loud as Tifa steps on camera.

"First of all Tifa, congratulations on your win this past Monday on Flame. Everyone here has to wonder, though, whether you plan on going after the FTW Women's Title as well."

"Well that's a good question. I guess you never know really. I mean, Rinoa has been the champ for about as long as Squall, but I'll admit she did it all on her own." She pauses with a smirk. "Although, I'm just glad that I finally get the chance to-"

*ahem*

Tifa looks past Bekka with a scowl on her face...

...that changes to a glare as Alana steps into view with a stoic look on her face. They have a staredown for a while, before Tifa speaks.

"Can I help you?"

Alana narrows her eyes. "I'm just here to deliver a message, although I'm sure she will make it clear soon enough." She smirks and gets in Tifa's face. "At Final Clash, you're done. Plain and simple. You see, Lightning is, I guess you can say, on a sort of mission...and she is willing to go through anything...or anyONE, to accomplish it. That especially includes you."

Tifa just laughs while shaking her head.

"That right? Well, you tell her the same thing. I'm not afraid of her, and I will prove it at Final Clash."

She starts walking away before she stops...

"Oh yeah...one more thing..."

...and nails a Premium Heart on Alana!

"...stay out of my face."

She walks away, leaving Alana layed out unconscious.

"Wow..." Kakashi said. "Lightning isn't even here anymore, and tension between her and Tifa is STILL at an all time high!"

"What the hell Tifa's problem?!" Noel asked. "She can't just punch Alana for no reason! Who does she think she is?!"

"Regardless, of what happened, Tifa is scheduled for action later tonight."

We go backstage as Chaos Marauder is in his office, texting on his phone. Suddenly the door opens and in walks Squall, the World title on his shoulder and a pissed look on his face.

"What do you want Squall?"

"Don't give me that!" Squall growled. "You know Damn well what I-"

Chaos stood up. "Hey! This is MY office so don't go-"

Suddenly his phone rings. He answers it, completely ignoring Squall's incredulous look.

"Hello?...*eyes widen* WHAT?!...Where is...ok, ok I'm on my way." He looked at Squall as uehung up. "I don't have time for you. You're having the match with no changes, so get over it."

Chaos leaves the room, as Squall just stands there fuming. We head to commercials.

We come back as Chaos walks the halls with a pisssed look on his face, before he finds what he's looking for... which was Byron Masters being surrounded by refs and security outside the medical room.

Chaos: Byron! BYRON! What are you doing?! Stop this!

Byron jerks his head up at Chaos, before heading straight for him, getting right in his face.

"No I'm not gonna stop!" he shouted "I was EMBARRASSED at the WWT Rumble, and I've been mocked for it by everyone!"

"That's not my problem!" Chaos shouted back. "You had your chance and yoi blew it! Grow up!"

Byron narrows his eyes. "'Not your problem'?"

He grabs him and slams him against the wall, but Chaos's expreasion doesn't change.

"It will be if I don't get what I want," he snarled. "You send TV at WWT a message. I'm issuing an open challenge to ANYONE on his roster. Tell him that next week, I'll destroy them no matter who they are!"

Chaos narrowed his eyes. "And if he refuses?"

"...then I'll be seeing you again real soon..."

He lets him go before walking away.

AN: OC submissions are still open if anyone wants to send one! Read and review please! I can't tell if it's good or bad unless you say so!


	5. Chapter 5

FTW Week 1 (pt 2)

AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out, a lot of stuff has been going on lately. As for my other stories, I will get to them, just need to work out some kinks. Happy belated Mother's Day everyone!

Also, I have decided to leave OC submissions open until further notice. If you have an OC you'd like to see in here, feel free to leave a review or pm!

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.

*(-_-)*

We come back from commercials as the arena was still buzzing from the news just now. The camera pans to the announcers table.

"Welcome back to FTW, and before the break, BIG news for next week, Noel!" Kakashi exclaimed, clearly excited.

"You got that right!" Noel responded. "Next week, live from Kansas City, Byron Masters issues an open challenge to ANY member of the WWT roster! Man, I can't wait to see that!"

("Almost Easy" by Avenged Sevenfold plays to cheers from the crowd)

"But right now, we have another match!"

RA: This contest is set for onefall! Approaching the ring from Miami, Florida, Brian Van Vorst!

Brian walks out onto the stage, a big smile on his face as he raises his fist to the crowd, before slamming it into his open palm to big pyros.

"We spoke with Brian Van Vorst earlier today," Kakashi said, "and he told us that he has officially entered his name into the FTW Royal Rumble!"

"Not that it really matters if he wins or loses," Noel replied, "because whoever wins will only end up losing to Squall at Glory Road anyway!"

"... ever hear yourself talk?"

Brian slides into the ring, playing for the crowd a bit while awaiting his opponent.

("Danny California" by Red Hot Chili Peppers plays to huge boos)

RA: And his opponent, from Galbadia, he is the FTW Intercontinental Champion, Irvine Kinneas!

"Irvine earlier announced interview with Bekka during the break that he will ALSO be taking part in the Rumble," Kakashi informed.

"OOOHH! I love this guy!" Noel said, gushing a bit. "He's so cool! Who doesn't love cowboys?!"

"...really?"

Irvine walked down to the ring, a smirk on his face and the IC title on his shoulder. He entered the ring, raised his title, and took his hat off, ready to fight.

*bell rings*

Brian immediately goes on offense, ducking under Irvine's arms as he tried to lock up, and kicking him in the leg. He kept targeting the leg, before bouncing off the ropes, but ran right into a shoulder block from Irvine. Irvine ran the ropes a few times, with Brian dodging him. Brian shot up and nailed a dropkick!

"Nice offense early on by Vorst!" Kakashi commented

Irvine got up and went for a clothesline, but Brian ducked. Irvine turned around...and almost got hit by Sweet Vacation (Trouble in Paradise)! But he dodged and rolled under the ropes to regroup.

"Brian almost had him there!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Irvine better be careful!"

"Yeah! If he gets hit by that kick, it could damage his perfect visage!" Noel replied, sounding almost girly.

"...Noel...you're scaring me..."

Irvine gets back in the ring after the ref started counting. He locks up with Brian, transitioning into a headlock, bit Brian irish whips him off the ropes...Irvine boinces back towards him...and hits a face buster off his knee!

"OUCH! Brian's gonna need a dentist after that!" Noel winced.

Cover by Irvine!

1!

2!

Kickout!

Irvine puts Brian in a rear chinlock, trying to cut off his breathing. Brian stands back up, ramming his elbows into Irvine's gut, before nailing an ezuigiri!

"Oh man! Irvine might be out!" Kakashi shouted.

Cover by Brian!

1!

2!

Kickout!

"Not yet he's not!" Noel shouted back.

Both men get back up, as Brian goes for a clothesline. Irvine ducks behind...Backstabber!

"Irvine with the backstabber!"

"He's got him now!"

Cover by Irvine!

1!

2!

Kickout at 2.5!

"Dammit! Stay down!" Noel cursed.

Irvine pounded the mat in frustration, before standing up...and grabbing Brian's legs, going for the Sharpshooter...

"Uh oh! It's Sharpshooter time!" Noel said

...but Brian reversed into a small package!

"Reversal! Reversal!" Kakashi shouted.

1!

2!

Kickout at 2.5!

"Phew! That was close..."

Irvine got up and turned around, about to nail a vicious clothesline...

...BUT RAN INTO SWEET VACATION INSTEAD!

"Sweet Vacation! He hit it!" Kakashi yelled.

Cover by Brian!

1!

2!

3! (bell rings)

RA: The winner of this match, Brian Van Vorst!

"What a win by that young man!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Congratulations to Brian Van-"

"Shut up man!" Noel shouted. "Someone call a doctor! He had to have broken something! That move should be BANNED!"

"...I give up..." Kakashi sighed.

The cameras switch as Brian continues to celebrate.

*(-_-)*

After commercials, the cameras switch to backstage, where Brian is walking down the hall, a big smile on his face after his win. He is about to head locker room...

"Hey, Brian."

...but is stopped by Chaos.

"Oh hey, boss. What's up?" He asked.

"Just wanted to say good job out there. Very impressive."

"Thanks!"

"In fact," Chaos continued, smiling, "I was so impressed, I have decided to grant you a match with Irvine, at Genesis, for the Intercontinental Championship." The crowd cheers loudly at this.

"Really?! Thanks man!"

"Hey, you earned it!" He patted him on the back. "I'm expecting big tbings from you." He winked and walked away. Brian walks into his locker room smiling.

*(-_-)*

The cameras switch to ringside for the next match.

"Can you believe that?" Kakshi said. "Brian Van Vorst vs Irvine for the IC Title at Genesis!"

"It's a stupid idea if you ask me," Noel replied, arms crossed.

"Well, nonetheless, it's time for another matchup!"

("The Other Side" by Evanescence plays to a HUGE pop)

RA: The following women's contest is set for onefall! Introducing first, from Midgar, Tifa Lockhart!

Tifa walks out (AC oufit) as she does a few punches to get warmed up. She walks down the ramp, high-five-ing fans as she walks by.

"Big week for Tifa," Noel said. "She recently won a Number One Contender's match for the UCA Women's Championship!"

"I gotta say, even if it is another company, I cannot wait for-HEY!"

Suddenly, Alana runs behind her attacking Tifa! She punches her. in the back before ramming her barricade!

"What is she doing?! She's not Tifa's opponent!" Kakashi yelled.

"This is payback for earlier!" , just as loud. "I told had no right to punch her like that!"

Alana dragged Tifa to the ring, but first rammed her shoulder first into the steel steps! Then she rolled her into the ring, before sliding in herself, picking her up...and hitting Divine Intervention (Styles Clash)!

"An absolutely heinous assault by Alana!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Like I said," Noel replied," Tifa had it coming!"

Alana raised her fist, showing off her RR armband as the cameras faded to commercial.

*(-_-)*

Back from commercials, and we are at ringside.

*bell rings*

RA: The following contest, is your main event of the evening, and it is a tag team bout, set for onefall!

"Holy Diver" by Killswitch Engage plays to HUGE boos as Squall and Zell walk out on stage.

RA: Inroducing first, the team of Zell Dincht, and your World Heavyweight Champion, Squall Leonheart!

"So the situation is this folks," Kakashi explained. "If Squall and Zell lose this match, then at Genesis, if Squall is Disqualified or counted out, then the title will STILL change hands to Cloud Strife."

"To me, this is absolutely pointless!" Noel complained. "Cloud had his chance and blew it! Yet he's getting another chance!"

Squall and Zell walked to the ring, Squall raising his title, before awaiting their opponents.

"Cloud Connected" by In Flames plays to a big pop as Cloud comes out.

RA: And their opponents, first, from Midgar, Cloud Strife!

"But what I'm really wondering," Kakashi said, "is who Cloud has chosen as his partner."

Cloud walks down the ramp about halfway, before stopping and looking back, then turned back to the ring with a smirk on his face as his music ends.

"It doesn't matter who it is!" Noel responded. "The outcome will still be-

Suddenly, "Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold plays to MASSIVE cheering.

-oh...sh*t..."

RA: And his tag team partner, from Chicago, Illinois, the "Enigmatic Nightmare"...Jake Jackson!

Jake walks out on stage, his hood covering his head, before kneeling down witg his fist on the floor. He ripped the hood off, before shooting uis arms ouy to his sides as pyros exploded oj both sides.

"Wow! What a choice by Cloud!" Kakashi exclaimed. "A former world champ in his own right! This is gonna be-OH HERE WE GO!"

As Kakashi was speaking, Jake and Cloud ran into the ring and started fighting Squall and Zell! Jake clotheslined Zell to the outside, while Cloud is ramming his shoulder into Squall's gut in the corner, finally pulling Cloud back, the ref calls for the bell to start the match.

"You can tell there's no love lost between those two!" Kakashi said.

Cloud goes right back on the attack, ramming his shoulder into Squall's gut a few more times, before going for a chop. But Squall dodges and starts punching him in the corner. He irish whips him to the opposite corner and goes for a splash, but Cloud counters with a clothesline!

"It's just like at Last Resort!" Kakashi said. "These two want to tear each other apart!"

By this time, Jake and Zell had made it to their corners, so Cloud tagged his partner in, then whipped Squall to their corner. Jake ran at him, landing a corner splash. He started whipping him to the opposite corner, but whipped Squall back...where he landed a punch on Cloud, sending him to the outside!

"And a cheap shot from Squall!" Kakashi said.

"He deserves more than that!" Noel exclaimed.

Jake tried to nail a right hand, but Squall ducked underneath, making the tag to Zell, who ran in and laid Jake out with a clothesline!

"And Zell explodes with a clothesline!" Noel said. "That'll teach these losers!"

Cover by Zell!

1!

2!

Kickout!

Zell applies the headlock, trying to ground Jake. It works for a while, but Jake eventually gets to his feet. He shoves his elbow into Zell's gut a few times...and hits a standing ezuigiri!

"Oh man!" Noel exclaimed, wincing. "What a kick!"

"Can Jake get to Cloud?!" Kakashi asked.

Jake started crawling towards Cloud, his hand outstretched, as Zell headed towards Squall, both trying to make it to their corner...

Tag to Cloud! Squall's in too!

Squall runs right into a pair of clotheslines. He picked him up on his shoulders...rolling senton!

"And a rolling senton for Squall!" Kakashi shouts.

"Cmon Squall!" Noel called as Cloud stalks him. "Pull it together!"

"I don't think anyone's gonna-HEY WAIT A MINUTE!"

Suddenly, RINOA popped up on the apron, distracting the ref from the match...as QUISTIS AND SELPHIE slide in from the crowd!

"Dammit! It's Last Resort all over again!" Kakashi shouted.

"Ref doesn't see it!" Noel shouted back. "It's all legal!"

The ref continues to argue with Rinoa before something catches his eye...and looks at the titantron, seeing the beatdown behind him!

"I think he sees it now!" Kakashi yelled.

"No! Don't turn around ref!" Noel pleaded, but no luck the ref spun around, seeing Quistis, Selphie, and now Squall beating on Cloud. Meanwhile, Zell was stomping on Jakeat ringside. All the while, Rinoa was screaming for them to continue as the ref called for the disqualification.

"Cloud has won the match," Kakashi said, "but I don't think it matters."

"Serves him right!" Noel shouted. "He should never have even messed with Squall! He has his stip, but he's gonna wish he didn't!"

Quistis and Selphie picked him up, and Quistis was going for a bulldog...she had it locked in...BEFORE SHE GOT SPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE BY FANG!

"WHAT THE-FANG!" Kakashi shouted. "FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"WHY IS SHE OUY HERE?!" . "Those two have no business!"

"Their looking for payback from earlier tonight!" Kakashi responded as Vanille went after Selphie. Manwhile on the outside, Jake started fighting back against Zell, finally sliding him into the ring...AND RIGHT INTO CLOUD BEHIND HIM... THE CLIMHAZZARD (Reverse DDT)!

"Climhazzard connects!" Kakashi yelled, as the other heels slid out of the ring. "And Squall and co making retreat!"

"But the story here folks, as much as I hate to say it, is that Cloud get his to his Title match at Genesis!" Noel responded.

"Cloud, Jake, Fang and Vanille standing-wait hold up!"

Cloud turns around, seeing Fang and Vanille, and asks "What the hell are you two doing here?"

Fang just looks past him at Quistis and Selphie, saying "Don't get used to it..."

"So in the end, they were here for themselves after all!" Kakashi said.

"Man, what a night!" Noel replied.

"This is Kakashi Hatake, with , saying goodnight everyone! We will see you next week in Kansas City!"

The show ends with Cloud and Jake in an uneasy stand off with Fang and Vanille, as Squall and co look on from the stage.

*(-_-)*

Quick Recap:

Snow Villiers def. Ryan jameson

Byron Masters beatdown Vincent Valentine and issued an open challenge to WWT for next week

Quistis Trepe and Selphie Tilmitt def. Fang and Vanille (new number one contenders for tag titles)

Brian Van Vorst def. Irvine Kineas (new number one contender for IC Title)

Alana beatdown Tifa Lockhart

Cloud Strife and Jake Jackson def Squall Leonhart and Zell Dincht via dq

Card for Genesis:

WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP- Cloud Strife vs Squall Leonheart (c) if Squall is dq'ed or counted out, Cloud becomes Champion

TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP:

Fang and Vanille (c) vs Quistis Trepe and Selphie Tilmitt

INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP:

Irvine Kinneas (c) vs Brian Van Vorst

FTW Royal Rumble

Hardcore Rumble for the FTW Hardcore Championship (Naruto Uzumaki is current champion)

Hardcore Rumble for the Women's Hardcore Championship (Rikku is current Champion)

*(-_-)*

AN: Finally! It's done! I know that it took me a while, and I'm sorry for that. Stuff happened, like writer's block, and it was hard.

Hope I did well with the matches. Read and Review! L8R!

PS: totaldrama367, you're welcome. :-)


End file.
